


Little Red

by stilesstilinskixeveryone



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Derek Hale as the Big Bad Wolf, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Peter Hale as the Big Bad Wolf, Stiles Stilinski as Little Red Riding Hood, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, what do i even tag???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesstilinskixeveryone/pseuds/stilesstilinskixeveryone
Summary: Little Red Riding Hood comes across a creepy character on his trip through the woods.





	Little Red

"What are you doing alone in the woods, Little Red?" Called a voice through the trees.

The boy in the red hoodie's steps didn't falter as he looked around. "I've been told I'm not obliged to answer any questions by those who prowl this land." Stiles called back, continuing on his way.

"And why is that, Little Red?" The voice crept closer, a smirk to its tone.

"Because those who prowl this land are not welcome here." He spoke with the confidence that he did not feel, calculating how far he had come and how far he still has to go.

The voice turned to a sneer, "And who chooses whether I am welcome or not?"

"The ones who own this land, of course!" Stiles said with false cheer. His pace picked up as the voice crept closer, and as he crept closer to his destination.

"You know Talia Hale then, Little Red?" 

He scanned the trees around him, sure that the owner of the voice must be close enough to see. He saw nothing more than the flicker of falling leaves and the flash of excited squirrels, however. 

"I happen to be on my way to her house right now." He hoped this news might deter the voice.

Sadly, the voice continued, "Does she know you are coming, Little Red?"

He almost tripped at the question, but powered on. "You're rather fond of that nickname, aren't you?"

"Ah, so it's a surprise visit! I imagine you've come to give her those delicious smelling treats you're carrying. Though, they're nowhere near as delicious as you smell, Little Red."

Stiles' gaze flickered towards the movement on his left, something far too big to be a squirrel. "I'm not afraid of you." His heartbeat didn't stutter.

"No?"

"No, because, while I may be Little Red, you certainly aren't the Big Bad Wolf. That title falls to someone else." 

"Are you sure?" The voice asked, a figure stepping into view. Definitely not a squirrel.

Stiles replied with an inhuman howl, one that wouldn't have been possible, were it not for a trick he had learnt after spending years with his pack. He gripped the basket he carried as he bolted, gaining some distance when the figure was too startled to move. Their hesitance only lasted a moment, however, and soon they were quickly gaining on him.

Several howls sounded from somewhere in the forest and Stiles picked up speed. Soon he'd be safe, he just had to get to the house.

The thuds from behind him were getting terrifyingly close but he didn't dare turn his head to look, that was a disaster waiting to happen. 

Disaster came anyway, as he tripped on a root, basket flying from his grip as his hands flew out to stop a broken nose. He tried to scramble up quickly, but pressure on his back held him down. 

"That was a nice trick, Little Red, but your dogs won't be fast enough to find your body. You're all-" 

A roar cut the sentence off and the pressure was torn off Stiles' back as someone tackled the figure. He was left to roll over, wondering what exactly the person was going to say. He couldn't think of much, other than 'mine' and 'alone'. Two pairs of hands helped haul him up, Laura and Talia, and Cora grabbed the forgotten basket of food. 

He glanced around and saw Derek and Peter snarling at a cowering figure who sounded to be begging for their life. Talia left Stiles' side, a few threats leaving her lips, before the person scampered off with a promise to never come back or bother any of them again. 

Stiles grinned, "My Big Bad Wolves."


End file.
